Todo casual, por casualidad
by esnowi
Summary: las personas correctas, en el sitio correcto, solo podemos percibir lo que pasa y dejarnos llevar por el momento, no tiene nada de malo lo que esta pasando. Hermione&Draco.


Hola, es mi fic, espero que les guste, ya se saben la cháchara de que los personajes no son míos, si yo fuera J.K rowling, no estaría escribiendo fic, sino haciéndole ojitos a tom felton, espero que lo disfruten, y ojo no quiero pervertir la mente de nadie, bien clarito esta la categoría del fic, así que si no te gustan o no tienes edad, echa para atrás.

Ojo- cursiva son pensamientos…

Ojo2 mi ortografía apesta, asi que todo se lo confio al corrector de Word :D

**Todo casual, por casualidad**

Caliente, solo eso sentía una calentura interminable que recorría todo mi cuerpo, y todo por las malditas hormonas, si estúpidas hormonas eso es, creo que es mejor subir al baño de prefectos, que importa si alguien me ve, soy prefecta, premio anual, soy Hermione Granger y qué?

Entro al baño, abro los cientos de grifos de la gran tina, que por ser prefecta tengo derecho a usas, y me desvisto lentamente mientras se llena la gran piscina.

_-Que mierda, que estrés, que porquería de vida!_

_-pero tu vida no es tan fea, de que te quejas!_

_- De que estoy cansada de tener principios!, quisiera divertirme como todas las zorras del colegio._

_-Pero tú sabes que tú no eres así._

_-Si lo sé, pero estoy cansada de esto._

_Después de mi debate mental me meto a la tina donde me dejo llevar por el vapor y las fragancias que emanas de esos benditos grifos._

_-Pues deja de desinhibirte, hazlo y ya tírate a un chico y listo._

_-Si eso debería hacer, pero no debería esperar a casarme y todo eso, o por lo menos tener una relación estable?._

_-Hay Hermione si piensas así, tu vagina estará sellada como el concreto!-_

_-Si es cierto, y además sabes que siempre has pensado que no quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio, ya sabes lo que dicen "no vas a comprar el auto sin probarlo", y si después no te gusta?, si lo tiene chiquito?_

_- si es cierto, no lo soporto simplemente quiero tener sexo y listo, al fin y al cabo son las hormonas, y yo también tengo derecho a pasar por esta etapa._

_-Exacto!, así que no seas tonta y simplemente pacta con alguien, sin amarres, sin compromisos, solo sexo, acuérdate de lo que decía corazón de bruja "el sexo más salvaje es solo sexo, no sentimientos"._

_-Si lo hare, y nada va a evitar que lo haga._

Después de esta pelea mental Hermione Granger pacto consigo mismo a que olvidaría todas esas bobadas y simplemente se dejaría llevar por la situación.

Se escucho la puerta del baño de los prefectos abrirse, y algunos pasos.

-Quien está ahí pregunte- _quien carrizos estará a esta hora caminando por los pasillos"_

-Noo, de todo el mundo a quien me puedo encontrar me encuentro contigo rata de biblioteca- exclamo Draco malfoy desde la puerta, aunque casi no se divisaba por el vapor.

-Largo de aquí Malfoy!- lo que me faltaba.

-Oye Granger ya deja la lata, que ahora no estoy para fastidios como tu- paso y se sentó en el sillón gigante que había en el baño donde yo había dejado mi ropa.

-Fuera malfoy estoy sin ropa!

-Hay ya no te de pena, ni siquiera estoy mirando, tampoco es que haya mucho que mirar

_-auchh puño directo hacia mi ego_.

-Bueno entonces no te quedes ahí calladote que me molestas.

-me voy a fumar un cigarro Granger, quieres uno?

-no, yo no fumo

-ahí Granger y cuéntame que haces a estar horas por aquí?- pregunto el hurón mientras encendía un cigarro.

-que parece que hago? Consintiendo mandrágoras? Pues me baño tonto.

-_momento perfecto para fastidiar a Granger- _pensó Draco.

-ahí si Granger no te hagas, tranquila a mucha gente le provocan las pajas nocturnas.

-yo no hago eso- exclamen poniéndome roja como un tomate.

-hay Granger no lo niegues, o me vas a decir que eres virgen, aunque pensándolo bien, obviamente eres virgen!

- pues si soy virgen malfoy y qué?- tenía que defender mi orgullo- seguro tu también.

-jajajaja si Granger eso lo pensara mi madre nada mas, jajajaja no has escuchado los comentarios, digo no creo que vivas debajo de una pila de libros, soy DRACO MALFOY, dios del sexo, no soy como el pobretón y el cara rajada que se consienten entre ellos.

-ellos no son así!, y para que lo sepas, mi situación es pasajera.

-Juguemos Granger te parece?, una pregunta tu y una yo va?- ni siquiera el tonto ese me dejo responde- empiezo, mmm ¿de verdad eres virgen Granger?

-Si lo soy, y tu ¿ a qué edad perdiste tu virginidad?

-a los 15, Granger, es decir hace como dos años y algo creo, a ver Granger, que más te puedo preguntar?, ¿te masturbas?.

-Noo, yo no hago eso no sé cómo, además eso lo hacen solo los chicos.

-Granger que inocente eres, claro que las chicas también lo hacen tonta.

-_ok momento vergonzoso, se de todo menos de sexo_.

-a ver malfoy mmm, has tenido sexo con cuantas chicas?

-Granger aunque sea una serpiente mi familia es muy educada, eso lo llevo en la sangre, un caballero nunca dice eso, te puedo decir que muchas, pero un número exacto y nombres jamás, un malfoy no hace eso.

_Huy muy bueno saber eso_

-Huy que calor Granger, vas a hacer una sopa o que, ahí demasiado vapor.- y sin más ni menos Draco malfoy se despojo de su camisa, impecable y dejo ver su cuerpo, blanco espalda ancha, brazos definidos, abdomen plano, marcado, fuerte (no tipo fisiculturista guakala)

Me quede embobada viendo, no podrá ser mi mejor amigo, ni santo de mi devoción pero dios que cuerpo tiene, en realidad para que negarlo Draco malfoy se podía describir de muchas formas, veámoslos así

D-uro como una roca por los entrenamientos de quiddich.  
R-ealmente educado  
A-tractivo, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, no se puede negar es el otro premio anual  
C-abello rubio platinado para morirse, sobre todo despeinado con mechones por su rostro  
O-jos para morir

M-isteriosamente sexy  
A-ristocratico porte  
L-abios finos y rosados solo para besar  
F-iera en la cama "según los chismes de Hogwarts"  
O-bscuro, como ya lo dije arriba misterioso, y para qué negarlo a todas nos gustan los malos  
Y, esta y la dejo para todo lo que falta, rostro angelical, dentadura perfecta, espalda como para agarrarse y no soltarse, etc., etc,etc

-oye Granger no te babes que se inunda la tina, te gusta lo que ves?

-si claro, que es decir no, no estaba pensando es una tarea de Aritmancia que tengo que entregar mañana, además ,e toca a mí, ¿siempre eres discreto con tus conquistas entonces?

-si Granger, yo no soy de los que se acuestan con una y riega el chisme, creo que eso demuestra poca clase, y la mayoría de los que dicen eso, en realidad solo han estado con manuela.

-¿Quién es manuela?- pregunte, no conozco a ninguna chica de nuestro curso que se llame así.

-Ahí Granger tonta con la mano, con su mano, puras pajas, si eres lenta.

_Dios esta Granger es como tonta._

-_Hermione, es perfecto atrévete atrévete, vamos vamos._

_-no, es malfoy._

_-ya misma lo viste nadie sabría nada, aprovecha, además puede ser una buena experiencia._

_-no, además soy "sangrre sucia", no me lo haría ni en un millón de años-_

-Malfoy te has acostado con mestizas, o "sangres sucias"?.

-si, Granger, mujer es mujer y el sexo es sexo-_ mmmm y esta que estará pensando, hay Granger a mi no me haces ni cosquillas, no te me vengas con el cuento de que te gusto, porque ahí sí que me gane el premio mayor jajajaja, pobre tonta nerd_

Ni siquiera lo pensé aunque la mitad de mi conciencia me alertaba a quedarme callada, la otra mitad, la mitad mala me gritaba que lo hiciera y me arriesgara, y lastimosamente para mí me deje llevar por esta.

-Te acostarías conmigo?

-Hay Granger no me digas que te gusto, mira que no tienes las mínimas posibilidades conmigo

-No me gustas, es decir eres guapo y todo eso pero ningún sentimiento mas haya de eso, solo sería como un favor por así decirlo, es decir malfoy simplemente pensé que pues yo quiero deshacerme de ese estorbo llamado virginidad, y pues me gustaría aprender del mejor.

-pero sin que te ilusiones ni nada de eso?

- si simplemente ponlo como un encuentro sexual casual, lo harías por mi?

-ok ratón de biblioteca te hare el favor, vente te daré el combo malfoy, solo para que veas que después de mi los demás con los que te cuestes te parecerán basura.

_Mierda que hice, mierda estoy loca , no no no, que hice._

-vente Granger deja de ser boba, te da pena? Tú eras la que quería.

-me da pena, que me veas desnuda.

-si es normal la primera vez, bueno vamos a poner las cosas a par pues- y sin ningún dejo de vergüenza malfoy empezó a desvestirse quedando nada mas en unos bóxer negros.

-ya venga que se hace tarde, toma- y me lanzo una toalla, Salí poco a poco de la tina, que por cierto ya estaba muy fría y me tape toda.

Sin poder evitarlo detalle, todo el cuerpo de malfoy y al llegar a ese punto en especifico, note que malfoy tenía una erección, descomunal, el noto mi mirada dirigida hacia ese punto y antes de poder decir algo yo..

-oyes me ofreciste tener sexo no soy de piedra, ven aquí.

Por suerte el sillón del baño de prefecto bien podía compararse a una cama, lentamente camine hacia allí y me senté junto a él.

-Y ahora que – exclame algo nerviosa.

-pues que quieres que te enseñe?

-todo. Respondí rápidamente.

.-bueno empecemos- y me miro con cierto brillo en sus ojos, lujuria, eso era lujuria total, y lentamente me quito la toalla, dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo.

-oye Granger que bien que te depiles no hay nada mas asqueroso que una mujer peluda haya abajo.

Es por higiene- roja como un tomate al saber que malfoy me estaba mirando allí, justo allí.

-bueno los primero tus pechos, solo cierra los ojos y siente más nada- me dijo antes de recostarme lentamente el sillón, después tomo uno de mis pechos y la corriente eléctrica que sentí no fue nada comparado a la excitación de sacar sobresaliente en todos mis TIMOS, fue una caricia lenta casi amasando, pellizco uno de mis pezones, y al instante, la sangre reacciono y se me pusieron muy duros, seguido de esto con su lengua rozo el otro, y después lo mordió.

Mmmm- mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar, que pena y como si él hubiera leído mi mente.

-Granger no te reprimas solo siente, y déjamelo a mí.

Siguió en el trabajo con su mano y su lengua, mientras que la otra mano viajaba por mi estomago, mi vientre hasta llegar a mi sexo, allí no pude reprimirme más, me toco lentamente, con parsimonia, delicado, sexy, caliente. Poco a poco empezó a robar mi interruptor de orgasmos y a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo y cortos en mi cerebro.

-te gusta Granger?.

-siii,- respondí con mi voz entrecortada.

-entonces esto te va a gustar mas- y poco a poco empezó a descender por mi cuerpo, lamiendo, mordiendo, reconociendo todo a su paso, con caricias que parecían choques eléctricos en mi piel.

-Granger no te contengas, mira que tus ruiditos me gustan mucho- y acto seguido paso su lengua por mi intimidad, no pude contenerme abrí mis ojos de par en par, y proferí un gemido a la vez que involuntariamente mi espalda se arqueaba al punto del dolor.

-si, siii, era lo único que lograba articular mientras que malfoy seguía con su tarea, explorándome con su lengua, después comenzó a ascender, hasta mi boca y comenzó a besarme de una manera descomunal, nada que hubiera sentido antes, su lengua era hábil y maestra la mía tímida, pero poco se fue acoplando, y lentamente dejo nuestro beso, para subir por mi cuello y ubicarse en mi oreja.

-Granger- dijo con un tono de vos donde se notaba su nivel de excitación- no te asustes te voy a preparar, seguido a eso, inserto un dedo dentro de mi poco a poco, con cuidado, suave y sutil, ante esta intromisión sentí un poco de dolor, pero me deje llevar cuando poco a poco empezó a mover su dedo dentro de mí, no pude aguatar mucho mas ya que su dedo y sus caricias me hicieron llegar al punto de no poder mas.

-Ahh, ahhhh, llego, lleg, llegg

-hazlo Granger llega para mí, no te detengas- y lamio mi cuello, ese gesto y esas palabra fueron el detonante de mi primer orgasmo, es como que de arranquen todo por dentro, una fuerza descomunal, que me hizo convulsionar hasta lo mas recóndito de mi ser.

Todavía con leves temblores en mi cuerpo se dejo caer en el sillón, vi la cara de malfoy, se veía feliz, como que saber que había disfrutado le subía el ego

-te gusto?

-demasiado, no sabía que esto podía ser tan relajante, y delicioso.

-lista para las grandes ligas?

-si.

Se posicionó sobre mí, abriendo un poco mis piernas, gesto al que inconscientemente me opuse ya que mis piernas se cerraron un poco.

-bueno Granger mira con lo que vas a trabajar, al momento que se sacaba su bóxer, y me dejaba ver su inmenso, ustedes saben que, y ahí fue cuando me asuste, lo ley en una revista, donde decía mas tamaño o más dolor, y de nuevo anticipándose a mis palabras

-no dolerá tanto, tranquila iré lento

Poco a poco se acerco, si antes darme una mirada que a mi parecer fue de confirmación, a la que yo asentí, se posiciono y empezó a entrar, era algo totalmente diferente, ese cuerpo extraño casi que quemaba, dolía.

-duele.

-claro que duele Granger, es normal, tranquila- y me vio a los ojos, y lentamente empezó a besarme, un beso lento , casi romántico, y todo iba muy lindo hasta que se sintió el golpe con mi barrera natural- _ maldita virginidad del coño, como duele_- y paso, o mejor dicho la traspaso, y allí no aguante y unas silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

-tranquila, se que duele, ya paso lo peor.

-tu no sabes!, no eres mujer, dije llorando un poco.

-no pero me imagino, además tu qué crees los hombres también sentimos una presión, a mí también me ha dolido un poco- con este comentario me puse a reír un poco, me causo gracia las palabras del hurón.

-ahora voy a empezar a moverme un poco, quizás te duela- y poco a poco empezó un vaivén de caderas que hacía daño pero a la vez era algo rico, algo como, mmm no se cómo explicarlos, momento después empezó a sentir esa sensación deliciosa de placer, no niego que ya no doliera, pero ahora el dolor se limitaba al momento del que el placer aumentaba.

Un sonido de malfoy, un gemido, dios que sexy fue escuchar eso, activo más mis neuronas, que delicioso placer era saber que Draco malfoy también sentía, también disfrutaba con mi cuerpo como yo disfrutaba del de él, poco a poco fue aumentando el retomo hasta que explote, y les digo si antes fue un súper orgasmos, este fue triplicado por mil veces mejor, grite me moví, me sacudí, dios esto si era vida, quede totalmente inmóvil, seca, me fue drenado todo sentimiento todo pensamiento, todo solo caí rendida al placer.

Malfoy continuo sus embestidas y pronto el llego también al cenid, al nirvana creo que le dicen, al placer que yo estaba acabando de disfrutar.

Se hizo a un lado y se recostó a mi lado jadeando igual que yo, terminado de disfrutar la calma después de la tormenta.

-te gusto?- me pregunto.

-mucho- fue lo único que pude articular.

Unos minutos después de descanso se aseo, tiempo después yo le seguí, anquen todavía con vergüenza, no me acostumbraba a estar desnuda frente a él.

Ya vestidos, dijo él:

-Hey toma, y con su varita exclamo acción posición- de donde llego flotando el pequeño frasco, no me pregunten, ni siquiera sabía que era eso.

-no queremos un embarazo verdad.

Un embarazo, dios jamás!

-que es?

-poción anticonceptiva, que crees?- no lo deje seguir hablando y de una me la bebí.

-es cien por ciento efectiva?

-claro o que crees, los hombres tampoco queremos estar cuidado niños, mucho menos yo.

-gracias malfoy.

-no fue nada, jajá, aunque te puedo enseñar alguna que otra cosa más, además en la primera vez no disfrutas tanto, todo eso del dolor corta mucho la nota, la próxima será mejor

-no me molestaría.

-bueno me voy cara de rata.

-hasta luego hurón botador.

Malfoy partió hacia su casa, yo hacia la mía, y puedo decir que la pase muy bien, y desde allí, malfoy y yo nos reunimos varias veces al mes, a lo que llamamos, "zona de destres", solo con el mismo trato de siempre, nada de sentimientos, para qué?, es mejor no enrollarnos la vida, solo sexo casual, y saben que, lo disfruto mucho.

Mi primer oneshot, espero que les guste, comenten :D.

Una cosa a resaltar, odio los fics donde ponen que Draco es virgen, no sé porque solo simplemente los detesto, el Draco por el que muero es altanero, grosero, no sentimental y sobre todo dios del sexo.

Besos. Snowi


End file.
